Humans and their arrogance
by hermionesdragon
Summary: Set in the gorilla city episodes, 3.13 and 3.14. This is just a "what if" Grodd had succeeded in his original plan and used Cisco to open the breach to earth-1 to attack Central City and Star Labs instead of Gypsy. Reviews are super-duper welcome! I do not own anything from The Flash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for anything ever, so it would be awesome if i could hear peoples thoughts on it. Thanks for reading! i do not own anything from the flash.

* * *

CH 1

"Humans and their arrogance," Grodd/Cisco sneered, looking over to Barry who stared back at him horrified of how Grodd had taken over Cisco's mind.

Grodd himself wasn't even in the dungeon. He didn't even show his face to the flash he just thought he would have a bit of fun terrorizing them by making their own friend tell them his ultimate plan.

"First you will suffer then I will grant you each a horrible death," Grodd/Cisco growled, glancing around at a very terrified and shocked Caitlin who looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't plan on it," Barry interjected, now glaring at Grodd/Cisco filled with a look of hate. "We will stop you and you will never see our faces again."

Grodd/Cisco gave Barry an evil looking grin. It looked almost as if Barry was staring into the face of Reverb. "I'll see you in the arena _Flash_."

Grodd had had his fun terrorizing the Flash and his friends for now. If they only knew it wasn't really Solovar speaking through Cisco. Now he was going to get the ball rolling on his ultimate plan to destroy Central City without the Flash getting in the way and now it's going to work out perfectly thanks to Cisco's very _convenient_ powers. He would need Cisco soon. But not just yet…

Grodd revoked his mind control on Cisco and took control of Solovar once again to go prepare for the battle against the Flash.

Cisco suddenly gave a small shuddering gasp and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He stumbled backwards and lifelessly dropped to the dirt floor of the cell, nearly hitting his head on one of the metal bars of the cage they were all in.

Caitlin jumped forward against the bars of her cage, reaching out and wanting desperately to help him. "Oh, God, Cisco!"

Julian hurried over and dropped next to Cisco's unconscious form, shaking him by the shoulders "Cisco! Cisco! Come on, mate. Are you okay?"

Cisco stirred, raising a hand gingerly to his head and scrunching his eyes shut even more.

"Ugh … whoa … uh … what-what the _hell_ just happened?" Cisco demanded.

"You just got possessed by Solovar, Cisco," Barry answered.

"That was messed up. What did he force me to do?" Cisco slowly sat up and looked over to Caitlin.

"He spoke through you and delivered death threats just to freak us out. It worked!" Caitlin squeaked.

Cisco gave a sigh of relief, looking up to the ceiling of the cage shaking his head. "That's a relief because I would have thought that he would have used my powers to kill you all. Thank God he didn't think of that."

"Well, we are still all in danger of that happening. If Solovar could take you over like that he could still use you. Maybe he's trying to plan something," Julian suggests, frantic.

"You'd better hope he doesn't do that. I have no way of stopping him," Cisco says.

Barry grabs the bars of his cage and stares at Cisco. "We have a way to stop him. I'm gonna fight him in the arena. He'll back down when I beat him. He said he'll let us go if I defeat him in battle."

"Well, let's just hope he's a man—ahem—excuse me, _gorilla_ of his word." Cisco caught himself and rolled his eyes in disbelief that this was actually happening to all of them. They weren't convinced that this was going to end in their favor.

Caitlin stared out the window next to her side of the cage. "Yeah, let's hope."

* * *

Later that afternoon, two un-named, intimidating-looking gorillas walked into the dungeons and dragged Barry out to the arena to face Solovar and the rest was history…

Now, Harry was in the cages with them. They were all more uneasy than before because it was just revealed to them that _Grodd_ was the evil, backstabbing one that wanted to destroy Central City on Earth-1 and _not_ Solovar.

"I can't think of any other way, Cait," Cisco pleaded. "I _just can't bear_ the thought of Grodd using my powers to destroy the city and hurt the people I lo—"

"I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU CISCO," Caitlyn interjected. "That's a terrible plan. We'll be stuck here, I might turn evil, and you'll be _dead_. How is that a good plan?"

Cisco gave a huff of frustration and rested his head on one of the bars separating them. "Then what do you suggest we do? Let Grodd use me to help murder everyone?" he asked softly.

"No," Barry piped up while sitting on the floor. "We are never gonna let him do that. He isn't going to get that far."

"Oh yeah? And do you have a plan on how were going to get out of here and stop that from ever happening?" Julian interrogated, not impressed with Barry's optimism.

"Yeah I do. But you're not going to like it, Cait." He looked at Caitlin hesitantly.

"What is it?" Caitlin whispered, scared of what he might say.

"You need to use your powers to freeze me to help trick Grodd into thinking I'm dead so that I can hopefully get out of the cage and help all of you escape."

Caitlin looked at Barry and Cisco incredulously. "What is it with you two? Do you both have some sort of _death wish_?! Barry, it's too dangerous. I could go crazy and kill you if I'm not careful."

"Cait, there's no other way," Barry argued. "You're the only one who can use their powers right now and we have to get out of here before an even bigger disaster happens."

Caitlin fought with herself on this decision. _What if I can't control her?_ _I would have no way of coming back from this. But, they need me. I have to at least try._ Then she gave in. "Okay. I'll do it." She looked over to Harry standing next to her. "But you have to promise me that if I go full-on Killer Frost, you have to try to take me out."

"Agreed," Harry said, putting a hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Okay. Let's hope this works," Caitlin said cautiously, slowly taking off the necklace Cisco and Julian made for her.

Caitlin immediately felt different. Cold spread more deeply within her, and her hands started to smoke as if they were dry ice. Her eyes glowed white and her alter-ego started to make an appearance in her voice. "Let's get this over with Flash," she sneered coldly, no trace of sweet Caitlyn Snow.

She grabbed at Barry through the bars and kissed him with full force, cooling his body down enough so that he appeared to be dead.

Caitlin released him and sent him crashing to the floor.

It took all of her might to keep herself from losing her sanity because all she wanted to do was steal the heat from people. She was cold. Her eyes glowed white and she felt no remorse for anything. She was turning into Killer Frost. But, Caitlin held on as long as possible until she could safely get her power-dampening necklace back on.

Once her necklace was back on, she heated up again. She felt much more like herself. Thankfully, she was able to keep her powers from taking over. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding with relief.

Julian and Cisco stood at the other end of the cell and stared at her, also holding their breaths, scared of what she might become.

"It's okay, guys. I'm okay," Caitlin reassured, looking up at their faces of worry.

"So, what do we do now?" Julian asked, staring at Barry's frozen body.

"We yell for a guard and tell them that the Flash is dead," Harry answered.

All four of them started yelling out for a guard to help, screaming that their friend is dying, or worse—already dead.

A gorilla guard stomped into the dungeon and glared at all of them, finally stopping to look at what he supposed to be Barry's dead body.

"H-he had internal injuries! He went into shock and died! I-I couldn't help him!" Caitlin hastily lied, acting as though she was very shocked and heartbroken that her friend was lying there dead.

Cisco and Julian both looked worried, shifting their eyes back and forth between Barry and the Gorilla City guard, hoping that he would buy Caitlin's act.

The gorilla glared and growled threateningly at the four of them, and then, miraculously, he proceeded to pull a large heavy lever next to Barry's cell. _He bought it_! The ape then grabbed Barry by the ankle and tossed him aside, directly on top of a giant pile of bones outside of the cell. As the guard walked away, he growled in a low voice, "Grodd had no use for him anyways."

The team was silent for a few moments to ensure they were out of the gorilla's earshot.

After a while, Harry said in a hoarse whisper, "Psst! He's gone, Barry! Vibrate to heat yourself up."

Barry faintly heard him but knew exactly what to do. He willed the molecules in his own body to go faster and faster until he was vibrating all over, generating enough heat in his body to finally take a proper gasp of breath.

Shaking from the cold he felt, Barry rolled off the pile of bones and tried to steady his breathing.

Cisco, realizing that their plan had _actually_ succeeded, yelled out with glee, jumping and fist pumping the air, saying "IT WORKED!"

Harry and Caitlin shot Cisco reprimanding looks and shushed him, looking over their shoulders to make sure they hadn't been heard.

Cisco clasped a hand over his mouth. _Oops._ "It worked," he whispered, softer than before but with the same enthusiasm to Barry.

Barry groaned and slowly made his way to the other two levers to open their cell doors. He summoned enough strength to wrench the levers downward and the cell doors screeched open.

Caitlin and Harry scurried out of their cells, and Cisco and Julian did the same. Cisco threw a quick halleluiah to the heavens before he left the cell, thanking God that this was actually happening.

Once they were out, Barry let go of the levers letting the doors slam shut again. Caitlin looked at Barry, who was still shaking slightly, feeling awful that she had to freeze him and asked, "I didn't freeze you too much, did I?"

Barry huffed out, "Ah, no. No, I'm good." He gave her a small half-smile and then looked sheepishly to the ground trying his best to gather himself.

"Good," Caitlin said, relieved.

"Okay, great," Harry says, interrupting the moment. "Let's get out of here before Grodd kills us."

"Okay, guys, grab on to me," Barry instructs. "I'm gonna run us out of here till we are outside the city." They all grab onto Barry, holding tight as they are all thrown into a blur of color and wind, feeling the ground drag under their feet.

Barry slid them all to a halt and they found themselves in the middle of the forest with Gorilla City in the distance.

Julian's stomach didn't take too kindly to Barry speeding them out of there and he started to feel sick. They all heard a gorilla—most likely Grodd—roar in the distance, furious with their departure.

"Open a breach, Cisco! NOW!" Caitlin yelled.

"Time to warp _outta_ this mad house!" Cisco announced, slipping on his vibe goggles. He raised a fist out in front of him and made blue dimensional energy ignite from his fist to form a breach to Earth-1.

Barry, Caitlin, Julian and Harry all made it through the breach and back onto Earth-1 in S.T.A.R. Labs safely. They all staggered, catching their balance and looking back at the swirly blue breach waiting for Cisco to finally jump from it.

But he didn't.

They waited for a few moments and then the breach did something unexpected: it shriveled up and caved in on itself altogether.

The team stared at each other in utter horror, realizing what this meant.

Oh, _no._ Cisco.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Back on Earth-2, right after Cisco had successfully opened a breach, he let everyone jump through first to make sure they got through. But then, right as he was going to make a jump for it, something stopped him. He heard a terrible roar from Grodd directly behind him, then he felt Grodd's monstrous gorilla hand grab hold of him and throw him hard into a nearby tree, knocking his vibe goggles off. Instantly upon impact, Cisco was dazed and confused.

Cisco lifted his head from the ground, his vision blurring in and out of focus, and saw Grodd's giant figure walking toward him.

Then he heard Grodd's horrible, deep voice reverberate through his own head. _I still have need of you, Vibe. You will help me get my revenge on the Flash._

Cisco dropped his head to the ground again, void of strength. He felt a dull throb in the back of his head. Blood was trickling through his hair and down his neck, and he was beginning to lose all focus. _I'll never help you,_ he thinks as defiantly as possible, as he lets the darkness at the edges of his vision engulf him finally.

* * *

They all watched the place where the breach had just disappeared, shell-shocked, hoping by the grace of God that another breach would open any second and spit Cisco out.

"What happened? Why isn't he coming?" Julian asked, looking over to Harry and Caitlin with a worried expression.

"We have to go back! He could have been captured by Grodd, Barry!" Caitlin pleaded with her friend.

Barry nodded, knowing what he needed to do. "I-I'll try." He locked his fingers together in the back of his head. He gathered himself and finally, he sped off, feeling the speed force coursing through him as he ran around the perimeter of the particle accelerator. He was trying to accumulate enough speed to launch himself through a portal to Earth-2.

But it simply never worked. He just couldn't seem to run fast enough! His speed breaches kept turning out to be unstable and incapable of handling a speedster running through it. _What is happening to me!? I've run back in time but can't get a breach open anymore?_ Barry thought as he was running.

After 5 or 6 tries of trying to get through his unsuccessful breaches, he raced back to the designated breach room that had once housed a permanent breach to Earth-2.

"I don't get it," Barry sighed, growing terribly impatient. "I think those darts they attacked us with must have done something to me and somehow I'm still feeling their effects."

"If this is true, that Grodd's darts are dampening his speed, Cisco is going to be trapped in there until Barry feels normal again. And who _knows_ when that will be!?" Caitlin shouted, beginning to pace back and forth.

"Why can't Jesse and Wally try to go get him? They are speedsters," Julian asked softly, as it were that simple.

"They aren't fast enough yet. Plus, they don't know where Gorilla City is," Caitlin answered, exasperated.

"Also, it's far too dangerous!" Harry interjected. "And there is no way we are sending _my daughter_ in the line of fire like that. Barry is the most experienced. He needs to be the one to go get him back." Harry looked to Barry with a look of hope in his eyes, who, in turn, gazed back with a mixture of hope and sadness.

Barry let out a sigh and shifted his position. He shook his head and shifted his defeated gaze to the floor.

"I, uh…," Barry started, cutting himself off. He paused, trying to maintain composure. He just couldn't believe that his best friend had been captured by Grodd, and although he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel responsible. Finally, he took a breath and continued, "I think it might be a few hours before I can reach that speed to cross worlds, and we don't know what could happen to Cisco in those hours. All we can do is just hope for the best and wait and see what happens."

The team reluctantly nodded and sighed in agreement.

"I guess I could go notify Joe and the rest of the police task force to be ready for an attack on the city," Julian said quietly, shuffling out the door of the breach room, leaving a distraught Barry, Caitlin, and Harry in his wake.

Caitlin looked up to Barry with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, Barry. What's going to happen to him? What if Grodd really does hurt him? What if Grodd kills h—"

"I don't know, Cait. I just don't know," Barry said quickly, not wanting to think about it. He draped his arm around her shoulder and tried his hardest to be comforting. "But, all we can do right now is wait and have faith that Cisco is stronger than Grodd."

* * *

When Cisco started to come around, he was sprawled out on his back on the dirt floor of the cell again. He rolled over to his side and groaned. His head pounded, his ribs ached, and he was stiff all over. He had no clue how long he had been lying there.

 _Great. Back at it again with the planet of the apes cell, huh, Grodd?_ Cisco thought to himself. How was he going to get out of this one? He tried to sit up but soon realized that was a huge mistake. An intense wave of nausea swept over him and suddenly he wasn't sure whether or not he could stay conscious. After a couple of seconds of squeezing his eyes shut and grimacing in pain, the nausea passed and he was able to lift himself into a sitting position. He was careful to be gentle with his sore body as he rested himself back against the bars. His backside was drenched in sweat, and his hair was damp with the blood trickling from his head. He definitely had a concussion.

Cisco scanned his surroundings for anything that could potentially help him escape the cell without Grodd noticing. That way he could breach himself out of Earth-2 and end the madness before it began. Unfortunately, there was nothing but the stone floor and dirt within his reach.

 _Damn. For real?_

He raised his hands trying to use his Vibe-blasts to potentially blast the door of the cell open. For some reason, he couldn't do it. The cell must have still had the power-dampeners built-in. _Worth a shot,_ he thought with a sigh of defeat.

This was Cisco's worst nightmare and he knew what was about to come. Grodd was going to use him and his powers to destroy his own home and friends.

 _This_. _This_ was why he asked Caitlin to kill him. There was no way out now—what's done is done. Now, everyone was going to suffer because of this.

Suddenly Grodd trudged around the corner, a smug look on his face. It was clear he was pleased with himself for catching one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Within seconds, he projected his deep menacing voice into Cisco's mind.

 _Viiibe._

Cisco glared at him with hatred and defiance.

 _I have need of you. You will help breach my army to Earth-1 to destroy Central City for my revenge on Flash._

"You're going to have to make me because there is no way in _hell_ I am doing that out of my own free will," Cisco said through gritted teeth.

Grodd was clutching Cisco's Vibe goggles. He dropped them through the bars and at Cisco's feet, projecting his menacing voice into Cisco's head one more time.

 _Very well, Vibe…._

Just then, Grodd seized hold of Cisco's consciousness. Cisco didn't have any time to react before his mind was being taken over and his own stream of thoughts were being pushed away, quickly growing unconscious of anything that was going on. Cisco was plunged into an abyss of silence and darkness in space, barely aware of his surroundings.

Grodd was now in complete control of Cisco's mind and body. He opened his prisoner's cell door and willed him to stand. Once Cisco's hijacked body was standing upright, he was made to pick up his Vibe gear and put it on. The two of them then went to meet the army of Gorilla City just outside the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

It had been a few hours—and _still_ no sign of Cisco. That wasn't good. The team knew Grodd was coming for them and that he was using Cisco to create a breach, but even though they knew that, how were they going to fight back? Especially with their strongest member—Barry— _weakened_?

None of the team could help Cisco yet. Harry was on the bed napping in the med bay after having been checked over for injuries by Caitlin. She and Barry were sitting huddled around a computer desk, desperately trying to figure out a solution. Was there a way to increase Barry's speed so that he could get Cisco home safe before Grodd tried anything?

Caitlin looked over a couple of charts and numerical equations she'd mapped out. "So, I think if we take the velocity of your speed and magnify it by the—"

Suddenly, a bright blue breach appeared in the middle of the cortex over them all, catching them off-guard. They all jumped back. Caitlin let out a shout of surprise and Harry was startled awake by all the commotion.

Cisco appeared from the bright blue light, dry blood staining just under his hairline and down his back. Seeing him both terrified and relieved the team. He was alive, but was he still Cisco?

Instantly, Caitlin noted that he was standing in a foreign posture that was very unlike himself, and she knew that her friend was nowhere to be found. A sense of sorrow pierced her at that moment. She hoped that, somewhere deep down, the real Cisco was still there.

His face and clothes were caked with dirt, and his dark hair was falling in his face. He looked like . . . like . . . an _animal_. His hands were out and ready to fight, crackling with blue vibrational power. He sensed that Barry and Caitlin had begun strategizing their next moves, and, before they could act, he quickly shot his hands up, pinning Barry underneath a Vibe blast. Caitlin moved to get help but before she could, Cisco sent another blast at her, knocking her hard into the opposite wall of the cortex.

Weakly from her mangled position on the ground, she took a glance at her beloved friend and a single tear streamed down her cheek. _Cisco_ , she thought to herself. _Fight it. I know you're stronger than he is._

This wasn't Cisco. He wouldn't attack them. He was their best friend!

Grodd.

It was Grodd.

Cisco's goggles covered his eyes which were void of emotion. He turned to Barry who was struggling underneath the Vibe blast, and growled at him.

 _"You lose, Flash_ ,"Grodd/Cisco snarled at Barry.

Barry looked at Cisco, a terrified look in his eyes, and realized that this was it. Grodd really _was_ going to use his best friend to kill him after all. _So this is how it ends. I'm so sorry, Cisco. I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time. Just know, even after this, even after Grodd makes you hurt the people you love, you have to know that it's not your fault. You tried your best, buddy. Grodd is the real villain here. Not you._

Thankfully, before Grodd/Cisco could finish the job, he was suddenly hit from behind by a concussive blast from Harry's rifle. The impact knocked him off his feet and sent him flying into a wall beside Caitlin, knocking him out.

Caitlin shakily got to her feet, bewildered at what just happened. Barry did the same, colossally grateful that his life was spared and that Cisco wouldn't have to live with his friend's blood on his hands. Harry was swaying with his rifle in his hand, a little shocked at what he just had to do. He had to remind himself that it was Grodd who he had attacked, and not his friend Cisco.

Once Caitlin recovered from the initial shock of the event that just took place, she immediately raced towards Cisco to see if he was okay. Her expertly trained eyes checked him over for any life-threatening injuries he might have sustained while in captivity. Barry thought quickly and grabbed a pair of metahuman cuffs off the desk and sped over, locking them over Cisco's wrists.

"We should think about getting him to the pipeline," Barry suggested warily.

Caitlin raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"What? It's just a precaution!" Barry defended himself. "For all we know, when he wakes up he could still be under mind control and try to strangle you." _And Cisco would never forgive himself_ , Barry thought to himself.

"He's going to be pissed when he wakes up," Harry said, walking over to where Cisco was lying on the floor, studying his lifeless face.

"I'm sure he'll understand what our circumstances were," Barry added.

Caitlin shook her head at Barry once more and then focused on checking Cisco over. She looked at the gash in the back of his head. Luckily it didn't seem to need stitches. Though, she could tell he had lost an impressive amount of blood. Other than that, he seemed to be okay for the most part. _He's going to have one_ hell _of a headache when he wakes up, though,_ Caitlin thought.

Once Caitlin cleared Cisco, she allowed Barry to carry him down to the pipeline where he gently laid him down onto the cell floor. He then took the metahuman cuffs off his friend as Caitlin and Harry watched in silence.

* * *

Cisco woke up with the _worst_ headache he had ever experienced in his life. He was growing _so_ tired of waking up disoriented in unfamiliar places. This was the third time something like this had happened. THE THIRD TIME.

"Give me a _break_ ,"he muttered under his breath, slowly getting himself into a sitting position. _Okay, so where am I now?_ He looked around the small pipeline cell and realized. _Crap. I'm in the pipeline._

Now, there was an upside and a downside to this. On the upside, this meant he was back on Earth-1. The down side was… a whole chunk of his timeline and memories were gone. Anything could have happened. Were his friends alive? Was the city safe?

Cisco got to his feet with some difficulty, and knocked on the glass of the cell. He couldn't see the hallway of the pipeline because the outer door was closed.

"Guys? Are you in here?" he yelled out, hoping with every fiber of his being that Caitlin and Barry were out there, and that they could hear him through the glass and behind the particle accelerator's door. This was a new situation for him. He had never been locked in his own makeshift prison before.

"Guys?" he asked once more, growing hopeless. He started to believe none of his friends were even out there at all, that he was alone and no one would come for him.

Abruptly, the outer door of the pipeline was opened, revealing Barry and Caitlin who were watching him with the same worried expressions. Cisco was flooded with relief just seeing the two of them again. Although, he was surprised that they didn't react the same way. Barry had his arms folded in front of him. He stared at Cisco for a moment before speaking.

"Grodd used you to attack us, Cisco. He made you try to _kill_ us," Barry said in a low tone.

There was silence between them.

Cisco was caught off-guard. _Oh no._ He knew that Grodd was up to something, that he wanted revenge, but he never would have guessed that he would use Cisco to break into S.T.A.R. Labs and hurt his friends. He thought Grodd wanted that honor for himself. He thought he was only going to be used to make a breach.

"Wait, _what_?" Cisco exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"We had to make sure that you would be you when you came around so we put you in here," Caitlin spoke up, her tone gentle.

Cisco's eyes trailed over to Caitlin and he saw a forming purple bruise on her forehead. It didn't take much to assume that he was the reason for that bruise. Utterly horrified, his eyes widened.

"Oh my _god_. Caitlin, I'm so sorry." He covered his mouth. He couldn't believe this happened. He tried to sift back through his memories to try and remember any of it, but he just couldn't. It's like there was a black curtain over the past few hours and he couldn't see any of it.

"It's okay, Cisco. I know it wasn't really you," she replied with a forgiving yet wistful look in her eyes. Cisco knew that, but it still didn't change the fact that he was partly to blame for hurting his friends.

Barry moved and pressed the unlock button for the cell that Cisco was in.

"We are glad you are all in one piece. We thought we were gonna lose you," Barry said, his tone finally starting to warm up again. He pulled Cisco in for a great bear hug, evidently relieved that his friend had returned safely.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. I'm glad I'm back and not dead." He gave Caitlin and Barry a halfhearted smile, but truly he didn't feel like smiling at all. He was still kicking himself for everything that had happened.

Caitlin looked at Cisco with pity. He looked disheveled and exhausted, not to mention there was blood and dirt all over him. She couldn't help her maternal instincts, so she sighed, "Okay, Cisco, I know you just escaped a murderous mind-controlling gorilla and everything, but I think it would do you good to go home and take a shower. We can deal with Grodd later. Besides, I think it'll make you feel better. I'll even drive you home and back here, if you'd like. The guys can hold down the fort until we get back."

Cisco couldn't help but crack a smile at Caitlin's plea for him to better his hygiene. He looked down at himself and very quickly realized that he must really look like a train wreck. He knew Caitlin was right.

"Heh, I guess I look like crap, huh? I _feel_ like it, that's for sure." He paused and looked up at Caitlin, his head throbbing again. "I'll do that, but first, I _gotta_ get some aspirin. I'm dying here, Cait. A man can only take so many hits to the head in a day and I have definitely reached my limit." He absentmindedly scratched his head and gave Caitlin an expectant look.

"Of course."

After Caitlin gave Cisco some aspirin, they drove to Cisco's apartment. Cisco took a shower and immediately felt a thousand times better, although he wasn't sure if it was because of the shower itself or the aspirin.

After he was dried off and dressed in a fresh pair of clothes, they drove back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry, Jesse, and Harry were trying to mess with the city's satellites to see if they could find Grodd and his army. The team knew they were still on Earth-1, they just didn't know _where._

It was frustrating for them because they suspected that Grodd was somehow messing with the satellites. It was growing more and more frustrating to try and track them down, and honestly, is it really _that_ hard to find a gorilla army in a city as huge as theirs? It shouldn't have been that hard.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, I think we got a hit. There they are…" Harry finally said, looking intensely at the computer screen.

"Where?" Caitlin asked, a relieved sound in her voice.

Harry looked up at the team with a grim expression.

"They are right outside the city's limits. They are almost here."

* * *

NOTES: I re uploaded this story with edits again because my editing skills really suck. haha! My friend was gracious enough to help me out with the editing so thank you friend* ;) I do not own any thing from the flash. Please review and comment! they give me life! thanks!


End file.
